Murray's Shirt (episode)
Murray's Shirt is the 3rd episode of The Wiggles (TV Series 1). Synposis Murray gets ready for a BBQ and mustard splashes on his red shirt. He tries to find another red shirt but can't find one. So he wears a Hawaiian shirt. But since he's not wearing his red shirt, everyone thinks he's a stranger. So Murray has to try and prove that he is Murray Wiggle but without wearing his red skivvy. Plot Series Intro Fade Transition Song 1 - Numbers Rhumba Kaz the Cat Kaz and Carolyn talk about education. Kindergarten Text Types Kids are playing with colored dough. Wigglehouse The Wiggles were having a barbecue outside of the front yard with there friends. Murray was getting the cups, plates and mustard to bring outside but suddenly he carried so much and he makes a mess on his shirt with the mustard while he was carrying it in hes right arm, but it was a bit too much stuff, so he tries to look in the Wiggle box with stuff that he keeps his special red Wiggle shirts but there we're no more clean red shirts in the box and he then he tries the Hawaiian shirt or the black jumper but the day is hot that he put on the Hawaiian shirt. When he went to see the other Wiggles and the friends, they don't recognize him with out the red shirt on. In real life if he is wearing another shirt, they will understand him but kids when there young don't recognize any of the Wiggles with out the colour shirts. He doesn't know what it was and then he knew that it was the shirt that was the problem. He tried to make them understand that he is Murray. First he did the guitar solo out of "Get Ready To Wiggle" but they say that Murray can teach him guitar lessons and then he did the dance that he always does but it did not work but he tried to say that its him but Anthony said where is Murray? And Greg said I haven't seen him for a while, he asked Captain Feathersword and Dorothy if they know him but they still don't know him and Dorothy had a rose petal sandwich. Murray said what am I going to do and Captain Feathersword is telling Wags its all in the arm action Wags, my boy. Trust the Captain. Then Captain Feathersword threw the ball to try and show Wags to catch it by doing the arm action but he was reading the newspaper of K-9 Times and now it was moving everywhere around the front yard and then the ball was heading straight to the window were its the one near Jeff and Captain Feathersword got worried that its going to break the window but it went back and it went pass Greg, Anthony and Dorothy and then it bumped into another shirt that is Murray's which was. Then Murray just realized that he washed another red shirt and put it on the clothes line to dry and he put it on when he went back outside and then they recognize that its Murray now. When Murray said that he did not want the Hawaiian shirt anymore, he throw it away and it landed on Jeff when he woke up, when he woke up the Wiggles did not recognize that it was Jeff this time and Murray said have you seen Jeff? And the whole thing starts all over again when Jeff gave a huh? in the sequence. Paw Transition Song 2 - The Monkey Dance Snail Transition Henry the Octopus Puppet Show Henry is so excited about something that he forgot where his shoes are. Oh, he's wearing them. A little fish comes by and sees that Henry is packing stuff in a basket. Jacques the Shark comes by as well, and says hello, but Henry is too busy to reply. Jacques blows his saxophone loudly but Henry doesn't hear it. The little fish asks Jacques what Henry is doing, and Jacques replies he's packing for a picnic. Then Henry looks up and acknowledges his friends, saying that he was going to go to the undersea mountain and have a picnic, but it's much more fun if he goes with his friends, so he invites them. Jacques and the little fish help Henry pack, and board the Octomobile, but the Octomobile is too heavy. Henry decides to have the picnic on his front yard, and they all have a good time there. Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show The whole place is a mess. Captain Feathersword tells Wags, after a long leading speech, declares that Wags should have obedience lessons. And to help out with that, Captain has bought an Acme Obedience Kit, which contains a whistle. Captain says if he blows this whistle, Wags will do whatever he wants, like cleaning up this mess. Captain blows the whistle but nothing happens. Captain goes looking for the manual, when Wags takes the whistle and blows it. Captain stands up stunned and says, "I am an obedient pirate; I must clean up this mess." After the Captain cleans up the area, Wags blows the whistle again and swaps the whistle with the Captain's broom. Captain is back to normal and is impressed that Wags has cleaned the place! He tells Wags he can rest for a few minutes before making the Captain's lunch. Wags gets the whistle again and blows it. Captain walks over and makes Wags a bone sandwich. Song 3 - Henry the Octopus (song) Number Transition Wiggly Chase Scene The credits come up with a Wiggly Chase where Captain Feathersword steals Jeff's Keyboard. Wiggly Trivia *Will the others ever recognise Murray? *What will Murray do? *Where did he get that shirt from? Trivia * In the scene where Murray is looking for a clean shirt in his trunk, one of the items are Greg's yellow shirt. * The full credits-free chase scene showing the Wiggles, Wags, a ballerina, Officer Beaples and Dorothy chasing Captain Feathersword at the park can be found on the U.S. release of "Wake Up Jeff" video. * When Murray says "It's me, your old friend", Greg and Anthony's voices are actually from the Kaz the Segment segment sped-up as it was shown earlier as the quote follows. Kaz: 14 years ago? Carolyn: No, 15. Gallery Wigglehouse Murray'sShirt2.jpg|Murray getting ready to go to the BBQ Murray'sShirt3.jpg|Mustard splat on Murray's shirt. Murray'sShirt4.jpg|Murray worried about his shirt. TheWiggles'Cabinet.jpg|The Wiggles' cabinet Murray'sShirt5.jpg|Murray looking in his cabinet ("This is where I keep my special Wiggles shirts") Murray'sShirt36.jpg|Murray open his cabinet Murray'sShirt6.jpg|Murray holding up a yellow shirt. Murray'sShirt37.jpg|Murray realizing that he doesn't have a clean red shirt. Murray'sShirt33.jpg|Murray leaves RedStarryGuitaratWigglehouse.jpg|Red Starry Guitar Murray'sShirt42.jpg|Murray going into his bedroom to change shirts Murray'sBedroomDoor.jpg|Murray's bedroom door Image:Murray'sShirt.jpg|Murray in a short-sleaved shirt. Image:Murray'sShirt8.jpg|Murray in long-sleeved shirt. Image:Murray'sShirt40.jpg|Barbecue at Wigglehouse Image:Murray'sShirt41.jpg|"All right, here are the plates, here are the cups, here's the sauce." Image:Murray'sShirt9.jpg|Everybody confused CaptainandAnthonyinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Captain and Anthony MurrayConfused.jpg|Murray confused TheUnforgottenWigglesinMurray'sShirt.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Image:Murray'sShirt10.jpg|Greg says Helio to Murray. Image:Murray'sShirt11.jpg|Anthony does the same. TheWigglesinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Murray tries to explain. Image:Murray'sShirt12.jpg|Murray confused that he's still the same old him. Image:MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Murray playing guitar. Image:Murray'sShirt13.jpg|Murray telling Greg and Anthony. Murray'sShirt-WigglyTrivia.jpg|Wiggly Trivia TheNonrealisticWigglesinMurray'sShirt.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandAnthonyinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Greg putting food on Anthony's plate. Image:Murray'sShirt14.jpg|Murray dancing. TheLandWigglyFriendsinMurray'sShirt.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Murray and Captan Image:Murray'sShirt15.jpg|Murray asking Captain if he know who he is.. Image:Murray'sShirt16.jpg|but he doesn't. Image:Murray'sShirt17.jpg|He askes Dorothy. Image:Murray'sShirt18.jpg|Greg offers Dorothy a snack. Image:Murray'sShirt19.jpg|Captain throwing the ball. WagsandMurrayinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Murray moves away from the ball. Image:WagsinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Wags refuses to catch it. WigglehouseDoorinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Wigglehouse door Image:JeffandDorothyinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Image:Murray'sShirt22.jpg|Captain stops the Ball. Image:Murray'sShirt23.jpg Image:Murray'sShirt24.jpg|The ball luckily hits Murray's shirt. CaptainFeatherswordinMurray'sShirt.jpg|"That was a close call." Image:Murray'sShirt25.jpg|Murray excited that he got his red shirt back. Image:Murray'sShirt26.jpg|Murray going inside to put his red shirt on. JeffandWigglehouseDoorSleeping.jpg|Jeff and Wigglehouse door sleeping MurrayandJeffinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Murray back in his red shirt. MurrayinMurray'sShirt.jpg|"That's more like it." TheOtherWigglesinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Anthony telling Murray to hurry up. Image:Murray'sShirt35.jpg|Murray waving. TheAwakeWigglesinMurray'sShirt.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandMurrayinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyandMurrayinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Anthony and Murray Image:Murray'sShirt28.jpg|Murray throwing the other shirt. TheAwakeWigglyHumansinMurray'sShirt.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans JeffinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Jeff getting up. JeffWakingUpinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Jeff waking up. Image:Murray'sShirt29.jpg|Jeff in the other shirt. Image:Murray'sShirt30.jpg|Murray dancing. TheLandWigglyGroupinMurray'sShirt.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group Image:Murray'sShirt31.jpg|Jeff asking if there's any left for the BBQ. Image:Murray'sShirt32.jpg|Jeff confused that the others don't know who he is. ("Huh?") The Underwater Picnic TominMurray'sShirt.jpg|Tom PuppetHenryinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Henry PuppetHenrySinging.jpg|Henry singing HenryandLittleFish.jpg|Henry and Little Fish TheUnderwaterPicnic3.jpg JacquesandLittleFish.jpg|Jacques and Little Fish LittleFish.jpg|Little Fish Jacques,HenryandLittleFish.jpg|Jacques, Henry and Little Fish JacquesinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Jacques TheUnderwaterPicnic8.jpg TheUnderwaterPicnic9.jpg TheUnderwaterPicnic.jpg|The Underwater Picnic Captain Feathersword's Cleanup CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp2.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp3.jpg WagsReadingNewspaper.jpg|Wags reading newspaper CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp5.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp6.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp7.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp8.jpg AcmeObdienceKit.jpg|Acme Obedience Kit CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp10.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp11.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp12.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp13.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp14.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp15.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp16.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp17.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp18.jpg WagsBlowingWhistle.jpg|Wags blowing whistle CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp20.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp21.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp22.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp23.jpg WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp25.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp26.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp27.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp28.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp29.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp30.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp31.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp32.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp33.jpg CaptainFeathersword'sCleanUp34.jpg The Chase + End Credits Jeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Jeff's keyboard JeffPlayingKeyboardinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard TheUnforgottenWigglesinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayandJeffinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheAwakeWigglesinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles Jeff'sKeyboardChase2.jpg|Jeff putting his keyboard down on steps of arbor GregandJeffinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Jeff Jeff'sKeyboardChase3.jpg|Jeff's keyboard CaptainFeatherswordinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Captain spotting Jeff's keyboard Jeff'sKeyboardChase5.jpg|Captain holding Jeff's keyboard CaptainFeatherswordPlayingJeff'sKeyboard.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Jeff's keyboard WagsinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Wags and his dog statue WagsandMurrayinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Wags and Murray TheWigglesandWagsinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags CaptainFeatherswordDancinginJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing GregandWagsinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsandAnthonyinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Wags and Anthony MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandWagsChasingCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags chasing Captain Feathersword HollyMcGlinchyinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Ballerina Holly McGlinchy CaptainFeatherswordandHollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Captain and Holly MurrayandHollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Murray and Holly JeffandHollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Jeff and Holly GregandHollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Greg and Holly AnthonyandHollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Anthony and Holly WagsandHollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Wags and Holly Jeff'sKeyboardChase6.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Jeff's keyboard while climbing up steps TheProWigglyHumansinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheWigglyHumansinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Jeff'sKeyboardChase7.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Wags on the bridge OfficerBeaplesinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Officer Beaples CaptainFeatherswordandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Officer Beaples TheProWigglyHumansandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Officer Beaples TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Officer Beaples TheOtherWigglyHumansandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglyHumansinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Officer CaptainandAnthonyinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Captain and Anthony DorothyinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Dorothy TheLandWigglyGroupinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group Category:Music Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:1998 Category:Episodes focused on Murray Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with the Keyboard Chase Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes